


Tactile Negotiations

by depugnare



Series: Black Sails Tumblr Drabbles [10]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depugnare/pseuds/depugnare
Summary: Prompt 162 [nsfw]: "Make Me"





	Tactile Negotiations

“What’s this?” Flint asks, peering down at where Silver is working furiously on something.

He startles and hurries to cover the papers with his hands. Flint straightens up in surprise. He raises an eyebrow. 

“I can’t look at it? What is it?”

Silver scowls up at him.

“I can’t surprise you with anything, can I?”

“Oh? A surprise is it?” Flint says, leaning down over his shoulder. “What for?”

He turns and presses a kiss to the spot beneath Silver’s ear.

“Well, you can’t seduce it out of me,” Silver huffs, even as he tilts his head towards Flint. He keeps his hands over the paper, smiling when Flint huffs in frustration.

“Show me,” he murmurs.

“Make me,” Silver says, turning to give him a sly look. “If you can.”

“I’ve never been able to  _make_  you do anything,” Flint complains. “And even if you have done what I asked, you complain about it the whole time.”

“Because you’re usually wrong,” Silver says, putting his hands on Flint’s chest.

“Speak for yourself,” Flint says, putting his hands over Silver’s with a grin. “I was right last week about that storm.”

“Just because some sea witch pushed you out on a beach somewhere-” Silver starts, laughing when Flint tugs him close to kiss him.

Lets Flint push him back until he sits down on the table, Flint pushing his way between his legs until he can kiss him again.

“That’s no way to talk about my mother,” Flint chides when he breaks the kiss. “She wasn’t a sea witch, she was the goddess Calypso, haven’t you heard?”

Silver laughs again, leaning forward to work at the lacing of Flint’s trousers. Flint gives him a wide eyed look and Silver raises his eyebrows.

“What? Am I meant to believe that you pushed me onto this table just to kiss you? All that effort for nothing?”

Flint just shakes his head and lets Silver wrench the seam of his trousers open, slipping his hand in to close it around his cock. Silver makes a pleased noise at how he’s already hard.

“Ha! I knew it it. You came in here looking to get some.”

“You act like you’re aggrieved by this,” Flint says, moving closer as his hips hitch up into Silver’s grasp, kissing at Silver’s jaw until he turns his head and meets Flint’s lips with his own.

“I am, very much so. We could be in bed doing this.”

“Could we?” Flint asks, fumbling with Silver’s trousers even as he gasps at his touch.

“We could,” Silver says, mouth dropping open into a moan when Flint starts to stroke him lazily. “Could be naked too.”

“Can’t have everything,” Flint murmurs, pressing closer until he can take them both in hand, cock sliding against Silver’s. Silver clutches at his shoulders, turning his head to take Flint’s mouth in a deep, biting kiss.

They get lost in the feeling of each other, skin against skin and kisses that leave them breathless. Until Silver can’t take the slick slide of Flint’s hand anymore and he comes with a shout, still clinging to his shirt like he’d fall apart without it. Flint follows not long after, spilling slick and hot where they’re still pressed together in his hand.

“So,” he says after a moment, still panting against Silver’s throat. “Are you going to tell me what you were working on?”

“Well,” Silver says, still slumped against him. “It was a letter requesting to borrow a small boat for us to go sailing for your birthday, but I think it’s now imprinted on my ass.”

He shifts, rustling the papers beneath him on the desk to make a point and Flint laughs.

“I never should have asked.”


End file.
